sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goldie Empire
The Goldie Empire was an Empire that created the Diplomacy. It was an ancient empire, being the 3rd sentient race from the Galaxy. When the Goldie Cell was born There was an planet called "Abarius". It was a T3 planet full of trees, however no creature lived there. Then, a Meteor entered the orbit of this planet, and eventually crashed. It splitted into many meteor bits, and most of them crashed in the blood-red sea. That's when the Goldie Cell was born. The Goldie as a Cell It was a yellow cell, fullfilled of flagellas, with a Proboscis mouth and 2 Spikes on the sides of the proboscis. The cell had 2 green eyes, and cillas next to them, along with the eletric part between the flagellas and cilla, aswell with a jet on the bottom. It was a accidental troublemaker compared to all other cells, as it might kill other cells when close enough due to the spikes, although this cell doesn't wants to. As it evolved, it realized this world was cruel, and it decided to stay away from the other cells. The Goldie as a Creature It was a Golden dragon with arms and wings. It was notably seen flying through the outer limits of the atmosphere of Abarius, occasionally leaving the atmosphere and suffocating. Due to that, this creature was considered "Suicidal" from the Grox's opinion. They were a very social creature, befriending all creatures on it's path. However, one day, it met a creature that was unhappy. When one of the Goldies approached this creature, it stared at the dragon, giving a angry look. The dragon took another step closer, and the creature attaked. The Goldies interpreted this as a signal that the world was slowly evolving from a friendly world to a angry world. They had difficulties befriending creatures, because most of the creatures now were angry. Many Goldies died during that. The Goldies decided to migrate to the other side of the planet, so they would be safer from the dangers. And they were correct; they found befriendable creatures, and they befriended a good chunk. The Goldie as a Tribe This is where the sucess starts to break. They decide to create the law of Peace. Many tribes agreed, but 2 didn't: Pink and Cyan Tribes. These 2 tribes were war-lovers, and said that the only way to evolve is by fighting and eating others, not 'dancing' and 'charming'. The majority of the tribes agreed, and they became furious with the Goldie tribe. It was constantly attacked, until the Goldie Tribe found out that they can't just keep being peaceful, they have to fight back. Then, the Goldie tribe showed it's potential hidden, and scared the soul out of the enemy tribes. These tribes agreed back that it is a good reason to ally, and the Goldie tribe eventually focused on expanding it's tribe as the other tribes were allied with them. The Goldie as a City Depression. The Goldie City thought that there is probably something that created the Life, the Universe and Everything. They thought and thought, until a name popped on their heads: Spode. They began talking about Spode to other cities and telling how he created life. However, many didn't believed and laughed at the Goldie City. They thought they live to evolve, not to believe in a god and start praying it. The Goldie City was furious with that, and decided to convert these cities by force. Since the Goldie citizens had potential on them, they easily managed to convert, and they really got attention of a Economic city. They congrated the Goldies and eventually merged with them, causing the Goldies to rule Abarius. The Goldie as an Empire The Goldies started to focus on space, trying to search the other creations of Spode. They eventually met other empires that had a similar situation with them. The Goldies decided to create the Philosophy to every empire. Some became Zealots, some Shamans and some Diplomats. However, there was an empire that was avoiding contact. they scanned it, and found that it was called "The Grox Empire". They sent a transmission, but they haven't got an answer. They decided to fly to their system, but they got attacked. The Goldies backed away from the Galactic Core, and then mentioned the other Empires about the Grox, and how they are evil. Some months later, a good chunk of the Galaxy was colonizated, and the Goldie Empire decided to create some tools to their ships. They worked and worked, and realized that if they want to befriend an aggressive empire, they must make the aggressors stop attacking. Then, the Static Cling entered their minds. They invented it, and started selling it to Diplomat empires. However, Zealot empires were jealous, they wanted tools too. So, they invented some tools. The Scientist made ones too. The colonized empires made a good chunk of tools. However, 3 of them were too dangerous. The Scientists developed a weapon that caused a gravitational wave, and caused structures to crash. The Zealots created a tool that instantly converted the empires, and it was unfair. But the Warriors developed a so strong laser, that it caused a planet to explode. The Goldie found these tools really dangerous, and they invented the Galactic Code. The Galactic Code banned the uses of these 3 dangerous and unfair weapons. But then, the empires got really angry. I mean, come on, how they can't use their own creations? They started to attack the Goldie Empires, until the Goldie was completely dead. However, some years later, the empires found that the Galactic Code was fair, and they started to obey it. The Warriors decided to change their tools to one less powerful, the Raider Rally. However, the Grox still disliked it, and used the Planet Buster on all their enemy empires. Category:Species